Midnight Flight
by KeyBlader2.0
Summary: A Brendan X Winona fanfic, I couldn't find one, so I figured I would write one


Midnight Flight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Brendan and Winona seem to be an unpopular pairing, as I couldn't find any on , so I figured I would write one. I hope you enjoy.**

Brendan sighed, taking off his signature white hat and lightly rustling his black hair. He glanced around at his surroundings, as he wasn't in the most usual place. He was currently flying through the sky over the vast Hoenn Region on his Flygon's back, the Dragon-type happily carrying Brendan to his destination, whatever that may be.

That was the problem actually, he didn't know where to go, as he had nothing to do. He had no gyms or Elite Four members to beat, he had been Champion for four years now, defeating Wallace and taking the title for himself when he was thirteen. He then spent a while training, trying to perfect his team and their battling styles, which had proved very successful. All of the training paid off when he decided to take on the Battle Frontier, at Scott's urging, which actually took him a decently long time, however he soon overcame that obstacle as well, obtaining all of the Frontier Symbols and once again gaining popularity as one of the strongest trainers in Hoenn, if not the best in this region.

"I guess traveling to another region would be the best choice." Brendan mused. He had been thinking about this idea for quite some time, surely there would be some trainer out there who could defeat him and give him purpose. The only trainers who could give him a challenge at all now were Steven and Wallace, and even they were beginning to get easier to defeat. "I could try Johto, it's been years since I've been there."

Johto was the only region he could think of challenging, and as his original home region it would probobly prove to be the easiest. Plus, he had heard that there were two very strong trainers there, one from New Bark Town, and one who resides on Mount Silver.

He sighed once again, getting annoyed at himself. He glanced up at the sky and realized that it was now black, dotted with thousands of silver stars. He figured he must have been thinking for quite a few hours now. He looked down at his Pokemon. "You tired Flygon?" He asked.

The Dragon shook his head, saying its name. Brendan smiled and shook his head, noticing that Flygon's voice seemed slightly strained. The Dragon was one of his strongest, along with his Blaziken, but even he had his limits. Brendan drew out his Pokenav and opened the map feature. "Let's see, where are we close to." Brendan muttered to himself. His eyes were drawn to the nearby city of Fortree. "That'll do. Alright, Flygon, head East, we're going to Fortree."

The Pokemon nodded and began to tip slightly to the right, changing the direction and moving toward the tree city.

It was around half an hour later that they reached the city. Flygon slowly lowered itself to the ground right outside of the city. Brendan jumped off of his Pokemon's back as it touched down, causing a slight crunch noise from the leaves under his feet. He drew a Pokeball and returned his Flygon, reminding himself to go to the Pokemon Center and have the Dragon's energy restored.

He turned and began walking toward the city, knowing he would most likely see no one outside at this time of night, and hoping that Fortree didn't have a curfew set. He smiled though as he heard the light rustling of grass and thought of the wild Pokemon that would be running about, not caring what time it might be.

He entered the city a few minutes later, reaching the Pokecenter a few minutes after that. He entered and smiled as he saw Nurse Joy and her Chansey near the front desk, doing some form of paperwork. She turned as she heard Brendan's footsteps, a smile appearing on her lips. "Oh, hello. Can we help you?" She asked.

Brendan nodded, drawing his Flygon's Pokeball. "Yes, I was hoping you could heal my Flygon please." Joy nodded happily, lightly taking his Pokeball.

"Of course, please give me a moment." Joy said, heading away from her desk and entering behind a few doors to the center's healing machine. Brendan gave her a quick thanks and leaned against the front desk, watching as the Chansey continued to work.

He drew out his Pokenav again, feeling it vibrate with a new message. He put it up to his ear and listened as a voice began to speak. "Hey Brendan, this is your father." Norman's voice said. "I just got some time away from the gym, so your mother and I decided we should go on a vacation back to Johto for a few days, we're leaving in two days, so be ready. Talk to you later son!"

Brendan smiled, finally having something to do would be good, not to mention he would get to spend time with both his father and his mother at the same time, which rarely happened thanks to his father's bust gym schedule. Plus, his mom would surely be ecstatic, getting to see some of her old friends in Johto.

"Excuse me." Joy said, catching his attention. Brendan turned back to see Joy holding Flygon's Pokeball out to him. Brendan took the Pokeball and put it away, thanking her. "It's pretty late," Joy commented. "Would you like to have a room, we have plenty."

Brendan smiled and nodded gratefully. Joy nodded back and went around the front desk to a computer. A minute later she passed him a key. Brendan took it, but gave her a confused look. "Don't you need to see my Trainer Card?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "No, everyone knows who the Champion of the Hoenn League is. Now, if you plan on leaving for a while, just be back by one." She said, returning to her work.

Brendan nodded and left the Pokecenter, choosing to take a short walk through Fortree, hoping to awaken some old memories of his journey.

He looked around as he walked, still amazed by the town's treehouses. He slowed his walk as he saw a bench ahead, alongside the path. He took a seat and began to stare at the stars high above him in the sky. He recognized a few constellations, such as the Rayquaza, which he found ironic, considering the real one was inside a Pokeball on his waist.

"Swablu." He heard from his feet, he glanced down and raised an eyebrow as he saw a small blue and white bird like Pokemon. He reached down and lightly picked up the Flying type, for some reason it seemed very familiar, and it acted like it knew him somewhat.

"Where have we met?" Brendan mused, seeing the Pokemon smile at him.

"Swablu, where are you?!" He heard, causing him to quickly look up, he knew that voice.

"Winona?" He whispered, remembering the Flying-type Leader. He looked back at the Swablu, raising an eyebrow. "So that means you're _that _Swablu."

The bird nodded. Brendan sighed and stood, glancing around for Winona, finally seeing her searching for her lost Pokemon. "Over here!" He exclaimed, beginning to walk towards her.

His eyes widened as he saw she looked slightly different than before. She still wore her classic blue and white outift, which hugged her figure nicely, but the hat she normally wore was missing, letting her long lavender hair hang over her face slightly.

Winona smiled widely as she saw him and what he carried, her lavender eyes sparkling. "Brendan!" She exclaimed, seeing the Champion. She hurried over and met Brendan halfway, the Swablu jumping from Brendan's hands into hers.

She frowned at her Pokemon. "You shouldn't run away from me like that." She said, causing Swablu to nod. Winona drew a Pokeball and returned the Pokemon, pocketing the ball afterwards. She smiled and looked back up at Brendan.

"So Brendan, why are you here in Fortree?" She asked, noticing that the boy she had to look down at during their first battle was now a few inches taller than her.

Brendan shrugged lightly. "Just passing through, had to find a place to stay the night, so I decided here was a good place."

Winona nodded, smiling. "It is quite peaceful, so how is your life as Champion?" She asked. Brendan frowned, which Winona couldn't help but notice.

"Alright, kinda boring." Brendan said, trying to sound upbeat. Winona again nodded, although the young man in front of her was only two years younger than her, he seemed to be more experienced in life than others twice their age.

A sudden question appeared in her head, one she had thought over slightly whenever she and Brendan would have a rematch, and he only used five of his six Pokemon. "Um Brendan, I was wondering."

Brendan nodded. "What is it?"

"Uh, I realized, when we battle, you only use five Pokemon, and you already know I love all Flying type Pokemon...so I was wondering if-"

"You want to see Rayquaza?" Brendan interrupted with a small grin. He full on smiled when he saw Winona blush and nod.

Brendan smiled, drawing an oddly colored Pokeball from his belt, which Winona recognized as a Masterball. "Sure, how about we go for a flight, but we'll have to get into an open area." Brendan said. Winona nodded happily and began to show him to an open park in Fortree.

A short time later, Brendan found himself in an akward position. He currently sat on the back of his Legendary Pokemon, the Dragon happy to be out of its Pokeball, and the arms of Winona tightly wrapped around his waist. He glanced back at the woman, frowning. "You okay?" He asked.

Winona nodded, though her grip said otherwise. "Yes, I just have never flown this fast before." She said. Brendan glanced down, noticing that Rayquaza was indeed flying extremely fast.

"Slow down some Rayquaza." Brendan said. The Dragon glanced back at him, nodding slightly.

"_Very well_." A deep voice said within Brendan's head. He was suddenly very happy that Rayquaza had telepathy and could speak into his mind. Brendan quickly thanked his Pokemon as he felt Winona's grip relax.

He turned to see Winona gazing at the ground far below, he had guessed that she had never flown this high before either. "Too high?" He asked.

Winona shook her head, smiling. "No, I think it's amazing up here. How high can he go?"

"Almost to space." Brendan said, smiling.

WInona frowned. "This is good." She commented, making Brendan chuckle.

They continued to fly in silence for a short time before Winona decided to bring up the past conversation. "Brendan, are you sure everything is alright, you seemed kind of sad earlier when we were talking."

Brendan shrugged. "I guess, it's just that being Champion is boring, there's no one who can really challenge me." He said sadly.

Winona frowned with concern. "What about Steven?"

"He's about it." Brendan said. "But I want someone who can really challenge me, and I want more adventure."

Winona nodded. She understood where he was coming from, she occasionally wondered what it would be like to quit being Gym Leader and journey again, but never did anything about it. "Then why don't you?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just feel attached to this place, it's my home." Brendan said.

Winona once again nodded. "You could try raising another set of Pokemon, then try the Gym Challenge with those." She suggested, making Brendan shrug.

"Maybe, but I want to try other Gym Challenges, and meet new people." Brendan said, again looking up to the stars. Winona gave him a deep look, suddenly gathering up some courage.

"A lot of people would be sad if you left." She whispered. Brendan turned and gave her an odd look.

"Like who?"

"Well, the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, your friend May, Professor Birch...me." She whispered the last bit, but he was just able to hear it.

"You would miss me?" Brendan asked, seemingly surprised. Winona nodded, nervously twisting a piece of her lavender hair.

Winona nodded nervously. "Quite a lot actually."

"Why?" Brendan asked, curiously. Winona gulped, a secret that she had kept for around a year was about to be told.

"Because...Brendan, I like you, as more than a friend." Winona said, expecting some negative reaction from Brendan, but one never came.

"You do?" Brendan whispered. Winona nodded lightly.

She was suddenly surprised as she felt a pair of lips on hers. She stared, shocked as Brendan kissed her, but after a moment she melted into the kiss and pushed back lightly.

The two continued for around a minute, before seperating for air, both staring into the other's eyes. "I feel the same." Brendan said quietly, making Winona gasp lightly.

Brendan smiled as he felt Winona wrap her arms tighter around him and gently rest her head on his back. He turned back around and smiled as he saw the night sky seemed to be getting brighter.

"_Please do not mate on my back_." Rayquaza said, sending the message to both Brendan and Winona's minds, causing them both to blush.

"Shut up and go back to Fortree." Brendan said, his blush getting bigger as he heard Winona giggle.

Soon, Brendan found himself dropping Winona back off at her Gym, which he guessed also doubled as her home. The two stood next to each other akwardly as Winona unlocked the door. "So," Brendan said, clearing his throat. "Have a good night."

Winona nodded, smiling. "I will." She said, opening the door and entering the Gym. Brendan watched as the door closed, hoping that their somewhat relationship might continue.

He turned and began to walk to the Pokecenter, which had to reach soon to get there by one, but was surprised when he felt a hand twist him around. He then felt a pair of lips on his, and he felt Winona gently leaning against him. She pulled away and smiled. "That's to keep you from leaving." She said, walking back to the Gym and winking at him before gently closing the door behind her.

Brendan stared in shock for a moment before smiling. "I guess I do have a reason not to leave now." He mused, reaching into his pocket and taking out his Pokenav and typing in someone's name.

"Hey Dad," He began, hearing the voice on the other line. "Yeah, I know it's late, but can I bring someone else on our trip?" He asked happily before walking back to the Pokecenter.

**I hope you liked the story, and I know the pairing may be a little odd, but I think that it's okay. Remember to review please.**


End file.
